


Tricks and Treats: Part 1

by miss_grey



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Bill, Spina, and Julian dare Babe to spend the night in a haunted house on Halloween





	Tricks and Treats: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that this fandom really needs some more holiday related goodness. And Halloween happens to be my favorite holiday, so I'm dishing out some tricks AND treats. I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> PS: I've intentionally not tagged much for this story because it's TRICKS AND TREATS. If you feel like you need more details first, please message me.

_“Goddamn Spina.” _Babe muttered, shoulders hunched up around his ears, hands shoved deep into his pockets, his Converse slapping dully against the crumbling, moonlit sidewalk. “_Goddamn Bill.” _He added, glancing over his shoulder at the sound of a twig snapping. The trees that lined the road swayed in the breeze. _“And Julian, too.” _Babe finished, succinctly, as he stopped in front of the rusted gate of his destination. He shivered and hunched his shoulders further.

The house rose up before him, stark gray-white walls gleaming dully under the moonlight like old, bleached bones. Shingles missing, gutters clogged with leaves. One of the shutters on the front window dangled, precariously, by a single hinge. Tall, dead weeds snarled the front yard and obscured the path up to the door, which sat, closed and unassuming, at the top of some rickety stairs, the wood of the deck long since rotted through by the sun. 

“And damn myself, too,” Babe muttered, “for bein’ so goddamn stupid.” His hands clenched in his pockets. _“Come on, Babe,” _he mimicked, “_you’re not scared, are ya? It can’t be that bad. Who’s afraid of a little ghost?_” He huffed. “I am, actually.” 

The house had sat, abandoned, at the end of this lane for as long as Babe could remember, and the neighborhood kids had always known that it was haunted. Something about a mass murderer, or a woman who jumped from the upstairs window, or kids buried in the backyard or somethin’. The story was always different, but the theme remained the same: this house was haunted as fuck. And now, because Babe was stupid, he’d allowed his friends to coax him into this situation: Halloween night, and a dare that Babe wasn’t brave enough to spend the night alone in the local haunted house.

“I’ll show ‘em,” Babe said, pushing the rusted gate open and squeaking it closed behind him. “It’ll be no big deal. All I gotta do is go in, sit down, and mess around on my phone until mornin’. Easy.” He trotted around to the side of the house until he found the window he was looking for—the frame was empty of glass that’d been knocked out by neighborhood boys a long time ago. Babe glanced around to make sure there were no witnesses, then he reached up and heaved himself up and over the window ledge and into the musty darkness of the house.

He landed with a heavy thump on the other side and immediately pushed himself awkwardly to his feet. He was in what looked like a living room, though it was bare except for an old ratty rug, a wooden chair that was missing a leg, and the remains of a couch that looked like it’d housed generations of mice. The moonlight streaming in lit up the swirl of dust motes that shifted with Babe’s feet. “Well,” he muttered, observing his options, “looks like I’m sittin’ on the floor tonight.” He glanced around, and, feeling no desire to move further into the house, decided that his current spot, right here next to the window, was as good a spot as any. He settled himself on the dusty floor and coughed as he accidentally inhaled some. 

“Might as well get this over with,” he sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket. He opened up the camera app and took a picture of himself relaxing on the floor. Then, he flipped the camera and aimed it at the expanse of the dusty living room. “_Pics or it didn’t happen,” _Babe muttered, imitating Julian’s high, nasally voice. “Goddamn Julian.”

He snapped a picture, huffed at the dust that got in the way, and then aimed for a second one when he startled so hard he yelped, jumped, and dropped his phone. He scrambled to his feet, his back against the wall, heart thundering in his chest, as his eyes fixed on the man that stood near the door to the living room. He was tall, lean like a runner, dressed in black boots, faded blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. His hair and eyes were dark like shadows, but his pale skin glowed in the dim moonlight. He was solid, there, staring at Babe. Definitely _not _a ghost. Babe slapped a palm over his racing heart and huffed out a breath, a small smile coming to his lips as he said “Holy shit, man, you scared the hell out of me.” Another heaving breath. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

The man tipped his head slightly to the side, and in the deepest, sexiest voice Babe had ever heard, drawled, “I apologize.” And was that…shit. That was some kind of Southern accent. This guy was definitely not from around here. 

“Yeah, no worries,” Babe said, waving him off. “Your friends too, huh?” When the man didn’t offer up his own string of curses, Babe pressed “Been here long?”

The man shrugged a single thin shoulder. “A while, I guess.”

Babe nodded and motioned toward where he’d just been sitting. “Well, it’s gonna be a long night no matter what, but if you want, we can hang out together? It’ll probably go faster, and I know I wouldn’t mind having some company in this place.”

The man regarded Babe evenly. “Alright.” He wandered nearer, boots scuffing lightly over the dusty floor as he approached. He mimicked Babe, pressed his back to the wall, and they both slid to the floor. 

“I’m Babe,” Babe said, holding out a hand to the other guy.

The man stared at Babe’s hand for a long moment, long enough that Babe thought he might not shake, but then he slid his own long, pale, delicate hand into Babe’s and said “Gene.”

“Gene,” Babe echoed, “Nice to meet ya.” Then he pulled his hand away and thought to himself that Gene must’ve been waiting alone for a long time—his hand was cold and the guy obviously hadn’t thought to bring a jacket. October nights in Philly could get pretty damn cold.

Silence settled over the house once more, with the exception of the wind outside and the occasional creak of the floorboards. Babe was almost uncomfortably aware of the very attractive young man who sat about a foot away from him. 

Silence had never been Babe’s strong point.

He rubbed his hands together then tucked them under his arms. “You believe this place is haunted?”

Another light shrug—the simple rise and fall of a narrow shoulder. “Maybe.”

“I mean…I’ve heard so many things about this place. None of the stories ever match up. But then again…I mean, look at the place. It’s givin’ off some serious haunted vibes.”

“What do people say?”

Babe glanced at Gene, caught the slight furrow of his brows. “New around these parts?” Babe asked. “Yeah, I figured. Your accent’s interestin’.” Before Babe could blush at the admission, he plowed on with his explanation: “Some of the guys say a mass murderer lived here. I dunno if it’s related or not, but they say there’s a bunch of kids buried in the back yard.”

“Huh.” Gene frowned. “That’s upsettin’.”

“Yeah…I don’t know if any of it is true, though.” Babe shrugged. “I don’t honestly know much about the history of this place. Just, ya know…what I heard since I was a kid. My friends and I used to come by here on our bikes when we were kids, and we’d scare each other and stuff. But, uh… I never actually saw anythin’.” He swallowed and allowed himself to breathe for a moment before he asked “How ‘bout you?”

Gene shrugged. “I’ve neva seen a ghost before, either.”

* * *

Time ticked away. Babe pulled out his phone again and said “Hey, have you ever played this game?”

“What is it?”

“Words with friends.”

Gene shook his head. “No.”

“My friend, Spina, is a real asshole, but he’s got a good vocabulary, damn him. He thinks he’s smarter than me.”

Gene cocked his head and smiled. “Well, can’t let ‘im think that now, can we?”

Babe grinned. “Nah. Wanna help me out here? Look,” he said, scooting closer and angling the phone for Gene to see, “I’ve gotta try to make a word outta this.”

Gene quirked a brow down at the letters and sighed. “Well, I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

“Where ya from, Gene? I don’t think I’ve eva heard an accent quite like that before.”

Gene twined his hands together in his lap, pale fingers still glowing slightly in the dim light, just like his face. “Louisiana.”

Babe whistled. “Wow. That’s a long way away. How’d you end up here? College?”

Gene shrugged softly. “Yeah. Somethin’ like that.”

“Do you like it here?”

Another light shrug. “I’ve gotten used to it, but sometimes it still seems strange to me.”

“How about home? Ya miss it?”

Gene lowered his eyes and his lashes fluttered over his pale cheeks. Babe almost felt bad for the question when Gene murmured, low, “Always.”

* * *

“Gene.”

“Babe.”

“I’m bored.”

“I know the feelin’.”

* * *

The hours wound down. Babe could see his breath in the air. He cast his gaze sideways to his companion. “You cold, Gene?”

Gene had folded his arms over his chest. He gazed back at Babe through the dark. “Nah,” he shook his head. “Can’t even feel it.”

* * *

“You know, I really thought tonight was gonna suck. But, uh…” Babe glanced surreptitiously at Gene, “It’s not too bad.”

Gene’s lips quirked up softly and he turned to Babe, catching his eye before Babe managed to glance away. “Yeah. The company’s not half bad.”

* * *

“What’s your favorite color, Gene?”

“I always was fond of blue.”

“Yeah, blue’s a good color. I like orange. And green.”

Gene smiled. “Like pumpkins.”

Babe grinned back. “Yeah, I guess like pumpkins.” He twisted his finger in a loose string on his shirt and asked “So, you like Halloween, Gene?”

Gene’s smile was soft, wistful, as he answered “It’s my favorite.”

* * *

As the night wore on, Babe found his eyes growing heavy and his head dipping toward his chest. At one point, the world went soft and dark, and he only woke when he felt his head rest against a soft shoulder. He jerked up, embarrassed, to find Gene watching him with a wistful smile. Babe murmured a quiet apology and blushed.

* * *

“So, you live around here?”

“Pretty close.”

“That’s cool. I’ve never seen you before.”

Gene shrugged. “I’ve been around.”

“Huh. Well, I mean, I _am_ at work all day. Probably our paths just haven’t crossed.”

“Probably,” Gene agreed, “I keep odd hours.”

* * *

As dawn neared, Babe cast his eyes toward the ceiling and said “Were you exploring before I got here?”

Gene shrugged. “A bit.”

“Anythin’ interestin’ upstairs?”

“No, not much to see.”

“Oh.” Babe pouted, and found himself actually disappointed.

“The place is empty.” Gene added.

Despite the trepidation that’d hounded his steps on the way here and the chills that occasionally still raced down his back, Babe was almost sorry that he hadn’t seen or heard anything during the course of the night. “I thought it’d be scarier than this,” Babe confessed. He smiled charmingly at Gene. “Guess it’s a good thing you’re here.”

Gene’s lips tugged up briefly at the corner. “Guess so,” he murmured. Then, he tacked on a smooth, drawling, “Happy to help,” almost as though he had to get it out before he could think better of it.

* * *

“Well,” Babe said, glanced over his shoulder at the lightening sky and the promise of sun, “it’s morning. We made it.”

Gene smiled softly at him, his lips tilted wistfully. “We made it.” He agreed.

Babe stretched his arms high over his head, groaned in satisfaction as his back cracked. “I could really go for some coffee,” he mused, smiling at Gene. “What d’ya say? My treat?”

Gene’s eyes fluttered shut and he made a soft sound in the back of his throat. “Mmmm. It’s been forever since I’ve had a good cup ‘a coffee.”

Babe grinned. “Well, let’s fix that, then. I know a great place. We could go now, if you have time.”

“Time,” Gene said, mouth curling down into a frown. He gazed over Babe’s shoulder at the sky. The liquid gold of the sun had just begun to peek over the horizon. “I, uh…” Gene’s throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly. He met Babe’s eyes. “I think I’m outta time.”

“What?” Babe asked, taking a step toward him. He reached out….

And Gene disappeared, dissolving slowly into the background until Babe could no longer see him.

“What… the fuck?” Babe gasped, chills rising on his arms and on the back of his neck. “Oh, God,” he said, suddenly realizing what had happened.

He stumbled over his own feet on his way out of the window and almost fell into the yard. He barreled through the front gate and ran a hand nervously through his hair. _Gene. _Another shiver. “That can’t be right,” Babe said, shaking his head, his brain fighting against what his eyes had seen. “I touched him, last night. He was there.” _Cold. So, cold. _“Oh, God,” he murmured again, the other man’s words all falling into line now, all suddenly making sense. “Gene is…he’s a…a….”

His breath misted in front of him and his shoes slapped at the sidewalk quickly as he hurried away, casting nervous glances back over his shoulder every few feet. But there was never anything there.

Babe was a couple blocks away when his phone rang. He picked up without checking the ID and pressed it numbly to his ear. “Well,” Bill said, “how’d it go? Did you do it?”

“Yeah,” Babe said, mouth dry. “I did it.”

“And? Did you see anything?”

“No,” Babe said, shaking his head sadly, “there was nothin’ there.” But even as he said the words, he found himself thinking…wondering…. _Was it just because of Halloween, or…?_

It took him another two blocks before he made up his mind.

And maybe it was crazy, maybe he was, but…Babe found himself wanting to try again another night, just to see what would happen, and uh…maybe he’d even bring some coffee next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love and they give me life. Please let me know what you thought. Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
